Jame's birthday
by Louna Davis
Summary: Os écrit dans le cadre du Twilight Contest
**Présentation :** Le premier anniversaire **(Le Twilight Contest)**

 **Titre :** Jame's Birthday

 **Couple :** Bella et Edward

 **Le Rating :** M

 **Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (** _chanceuse devant l'Eternel_ **), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours"** _Premier anniversaire"._

 **James's Birthday**

 **FLASHBACK**

Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose de ce jour là, à part le froid et le noir qui avait suivis la douleur.

La douleur du choc pour commencer, puis une douleur bien pire, celle qui suit la peur, la peur de perdre mon bébé et l'homme que j'aime.

Tout était allé très vite, trop vite pour que mon cerveau assimile ce **cauchemar** digne de plus grandes **histoires effrayantes**.

J'avais entendue des sirènes puis des gens parler autour de moi, des mots comme **groupe sanguin** et perfusion.

J'avais sentis des doigts froids sur moi et d'un coup plus rien jusqu'à mon réveil à l'hôpital.

Un réveil qui avait été attendue avec **impatience** si j'en crois les traits d'Edward.

J'avais eu du mal à savoir où je me trouvais, dans ma tête se rejouait un **match** de final de coupe du monde, avec mon cerveau comme ballon.

-Mon amour ? Bella ?

Voir cet homme penché au dessus de moi me procurait toujours la même sensation de **fascination** , quand je plongeais dans ses yeux de miel, même après tout ce temps ensemble j'avais toujours les mêmes **interrogations** :

*Comment pouvait-il être mien ?

*Et pourquoi moi ?

Edward avait tout pour lui, la beauté (digne des plus beaux mannequins masculin, il aurai très bien pu tourner pour une pub pour du parfum DIOR), l'intelligence et un sens des finances hors pair qui lui avait permis de transformer la petite entreprise familiale en une des plus grandes sociétés du pays.

-Bella est ce que tu m'entends ? dit-il avec **hésitation**.

-Oui ! réussis-je à dire.

-Ho ! mon amour tu m'as fait tellement peur, comment te sens-tu ?

-Le bébé Edward ! Comment va notre bébé ?

C'était pour l'instant ma seule et unique préoccupation. Ce bébé avait été pendant toute ma grossesse ma raison et ma chair et je n'étais pas prête à lui faire mes **adieux**.  
Je n'avais jamais voulu être maman, ou en tout cas pas si tôt mais quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, cette nouvelle avait été une **révélation** aussi bien pour moi que pour Edward, qui c'était révélé être un véritable papa-poule bien avant même la naissance du bébé.

-Il va bien, très bien même et il est magnifique Bella ! Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, ton accouchement s'est passé sans **complication** s.

-Mais … comment ?

D'instinct je mis mes mains sur mon ventre, le renflement dur et chaud n'y était plus ou presque.

Mon bébé ! Mais mon bébé n'y était plus.

Combien de temps avais-je été inconsciente ? Comment cela avait-il pu se produire sans même que je m'en rende compte.

J'avais accouché, sans le vouloir, sans douleur, enfin de plus que celles que j'avais déjà.

Et surtout sans aucuns souvenirs.

C'était cela le pire et le plus douloureux. Même si un accouchement n'était pas une partie de plaisir, il faisait parti du processus pour donner la vie et représentait une étape importante pour devenir mère.

\- Après ton accident de voiture, tu as été transporté ici à l'hôpital de **Port-Angeles** , le choc a provoqué le début des contractions, mais tu étais inconsciente Bella. J'ai cru mourir milles morts quand j'ai eu ce **coup de fil** de **Carlisle** le Chef des Pompiers.

-Edward je veux le voir.

Depuis qu'il m'avait annoncé que mon bébé était né je ne pouvais plus attendre il me fallait voir ce petit **ange** que j'avais tant aimé alors qu'il n'était alors que dans mon ventre, Edward aurai tout le temps de m'expliquer comment c'était passé mon accouchement plus tard.

Il se pencha et attrapa un petit boîtier qui pendait à droite de mon lit en pressa le bouton rouge se trouvant au centre. A peine deux minutes après une jeune infirmière entra dans ma chambre.

-Madame Cullen, heureuse de vous voir réveiller, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Bien mise à part ma tête, mais je voudrais voir mon bébé s'il vous plait.

Mon ton avait été suppliant, assez en tout cas pour convaincre l'infirmière d'aller chercher mon bébé avant même de m'avoir ausculté.

Edward n'avait pas lâché ma main et y dessinait de petits cercles apaisant. Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine, ses traits étaient tirées et d'énormes cernes violettes ce dessinaient sous ses yeux.

Une barbe de trois jours lui recouvrait le visage. Quel jour étions-nous ?

-Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?

-Deux jours, une éternité.

-Deux jours que je dors ? Qui s'occupe du bébé ?

-Le personnel de l'hôpital, moi, Alice, mes parents tous le monde s'est relayé à ton chevet et celui du petit pour que vous ne soyez jamais seul. Je n'ai pas quitté l'hôpital depuis ton hospitalisation.

-Tu as une mine horrible tu le sais ?

-Oui ! Alice appel toutes les heures pour me convaincre de rentrer pendre une douche et manger un morceau mais je ne voulais pas louper ton réveil. Et puis il y a les biberons du petit aussi.

Je devais avoir pris un air des plus surpris car il se sentit obligé de m'expliquer.

-Il n'avait pas sa maman donc j'ai pris le relais. Tu sais c'est moi qui prépare les biberons tout seul, me dit-il avec la plus grande des fiertés.

Ce qui me fit à la fois sourire et grimacer de douleur, mes côtes me rappelant à l'ordre.

-Tu es le meilleur des papas.

-Ho non pas trop, j'ai eu tellement peur pour vous, qu'est ce que j'aurai fait sans toi si tu ne t'étais pas réveillée ?

-Regarde-moi bien, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement.

A ce moment on ouvrit la porte et je vis entrer un berceau coque avec un adorable bébé à l'intérieur.

Le monde autour pouvait bien s'arrêter de tourner je m'en fichais éperdument, il était là, enfin j'allais faire ma **première rencontre** avec mon fils, James.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais rouvert les yeux Edward me lâcha la main pour se mettre debout et prendre notre enfant afin de pouvoir me le poser sur la poitrine.

Le petit ange ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les miens pleins de larmes. Très vite il nicha sa tête au creux de ma poitrine, respirant fort contre moi, comme pour s'imprégner de mon odeur, puis sa respiration se cala à la mienne, tout comme les battements de son petit cœur qui résonnait à l'unisson du mien.

-Bonjour mon Pti'bouchon, comme tu es beau.

Au son de ma voix il releva les yeux vers moi, et lassa échappé un petit son, me montrant ainsi qu'il avait reconnu ma voix.

D'instinct il tourna sa tête vers mon sein et commença à vouloir téter mais cette étape la aussi je l'avais loupé. Edward s'en rendit compte et se leva pour sortir de la pièce me laissant seule avec mon fils.

J'avais maintenant tout le loisir de l'observer, il tenait beaucoup de son père, le même nez sans défaut, la même bouche à croquer, pour les yeux par contre il tenait de moi, il avait hérité de mon gris bien particulier. Pour les cheveux il tenait des deux, vu qu'Edward et moi avions tous les deux les cheveux couleur cuivre.

Après quelques minutes Edward réapparue avec un biberon à la main et me le tendit.  
Je me redressais dans mon lit et pour la première fois de ma vie, donnais à manger à mon fils.

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 **PDV BELLA**

Un an, voila déjà un an que James partageai notre vie. Au cours de cette année qui venait de s'écouler j'avais pu me créer de nouveau souvenir, des joyeux pour la plupart.  
Ce premier biberon avait ouvert la porte à pleins de merveilleux moment passés à trois.

James était un bébé plein de vie et avec une soif d'apprendre aussi grande que celle de son père. Il était d'ailleurs tout aussi fonceur que lui, ce qui ne me rassurait pas pour la suite.

Il avait décidé qu'il marcherait pour ses un an et c'était chose faite, ce qui avait engendré un festival de bosses et bleus en tout genre et surtout beaucoup de frayeur pour la maman que je suis.

Edward quand à lui était le plus fier des coqs, son fils était le plus beau, le plus fort et le plus intelligent des enfants que la terre ait porté, s'en était parfois fatiguant.

Le premier anniversaire de son bébé est un événement dont on se souvient toute sa vie, et je comptais bien faire de cette petite **célébration** un moment unique.

J'avais lancé les invitations il y a déjà plus de un mois et tous **les Cullen** avaient répondus présent, tout comme mes parents et nos amis.

Ma belle-mère nous avait proposé de faire cela chez eux, et j'avais donc organisé un pique nique sur les thèmes des oursons. Ma meilleure amie et belle sœur m'avait filé un sacré coup de main malgré ses nausées de début de grossesse.

Pendant que je m'occupais à découper dans du pain-de-mie différentes formes à l'emporte-pièce (nounours, berceau, cheval a bascule etc. …) pour en faire de petits sandwichs, elle m'avait préparé un magnifique gâteau en forme d'ourson.

Nous avions installé une grande table dans le jardin et décoré la table en bleu et chocolat, avec des sets de tables en formes de nounours.

J'avais déniché dans une petite boutique en ville des petites tétines en plastique bleu transparente trop chou, ça m'avais rappelé ma jeunesse, à l'époque tout le monde en avait accroché après ses clés ou son sacs.

Pour décorer la table j'avais également acheté pleins de petits ours en peluches que les enfants pourraient garder en souvenir de ce jour. Cette fête ce devait d'être aussi amusante que mignonne.

Des dizaines de ballons bleus décoraient le jardin de mes beaux-parents et Edward avait pour l'occasion loué une machine à faire des bulles.

Pour immortaliser le moment nous avions disposé devant chaque assiette un petit appareil à photos jetables comme ça tous les bons moments de la journée resteront immortalisés a jamais.  
James sera un jour content de les avoir.

-Tu sais c'est une peu une fête pour vous aussi.

-Pardon ? demandais-je en me tournant vers Alice.

-Bin oui ça fais un an que vous êtes parents Ed' et toi, ça vous ferait du bien de faire quelque chose en amoureux non ?

-Oui mais tu sais bien qu'en ce moment c'est un peu dur, l'entreprise familial nous prend beaucoup de temps et puis il y a James !

-Jasper et moi on se ferait une joie de le garder et puis comme ça, ça nous fera un peu d'entraînement fit elle en se caressant le ventre.

-Merci, très bien j'en parlerai avec Edward.

Quand on parlait du loup, on en voyait la queue (enfin c'est ce que disait l'adage), Jasper et Edward firent leur entrer dans la cuisine.

Edward avait lancé l'idée la veille au soir de nous déguisé et Jasper l'avait pris au mot, les deux frères étant toujours partants pour faire les idiots. Ils avaient donc passé une partir de la journée à trouver des accessoires pour déguiser tous nos convives en animaux de tout genre.

Même James avait un petit costume, son père l'avait habillé en mignon petit ours blanc.

-Mon amour je t'ai trouvé des accessoires qui devraient te plaire.

-Ha oui et en quoi serais-je déguisée ?

-En Agneau !

-Un agneau ? et toi tu es déguisé en quoi du coup en loup, pour pouvoir me dévorer toute crue ?

-Non en lion, me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Seul Edward et moi pouvions comprendre pourquoi il avait choisit ce déguisement.

 **FLASHBACK**

Au début de notre rencontre nous avions pas mal lutté contre nos sentiments, je venais de débarquer dans la région et je commençais à peine à travailler pour le père d'Edward.  
Sortir avec le fils de son patron n'aurai pas été très bien vu. Edward quand à lui avait une très mauvaise réputation, bagarreur et coureur de jupons. Entre Edward et Jasper le temps était à l'orage depuis un petit moment déjà, les deux frères ne s'adressaient la parole que pour des formalités de boulot ou pour se dire des insanités, heureusement cela à bien changer.

Mais un soir alors que tout le monde était déjà parti du travail, on s'est retrouvé seul, et nos sentiments ont prit le dessus.

J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui dès le premier regard et Edward avait ce don de lire en moi comme dans un **livre ouvert** , ce qui m'avait toujours impressionné.

Quant à lui, j'avais été dès le début une véritable **tentation** , ce que je n'explique toujours pas.

Après un langoureux baiser nous avions alors cessés de lutter contre tous cela.

-Et voila que le lion s'est épris de l'agneau...

-Comme l'agneau est stupide...

-Oui et quel masochiste ce lion !

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 **PDV BELLA**

La fête battait son plein, et tous jouèrent le jeu d'Edward et mirent un déguisement, panda, ours, loup et autres animaux faisant la fête ensemble.

James était le centre de toutes les attentions, et comme la petite star qu'il était il en jouait.  
Il avait été plus que gâté, il avait reçu des jouets pour le bain, un trotteur en forme de Ferrari, un petit chien en bois à tirer, et de nombreux jouets d'éveil ainsi que des livres.

Quand vint le moment du gâteau des dizaines de flash se mirent à crépiter, il faut dire que le gâteau qu'avait fait Alice était une merveille, et on pouvait lire dans les yeux de James une folle envie d'y plonger les mains.

Edward et moi avions donné un petit coup de pouce à James pour souffler sa PREMIERE BOUGIE.

La fête se prolongea dans la soirée, accompagnée par les rires des enfants.

Edward me pris par la main et m'entraîna en un lieu un peu plus au calme. Une fois seul il m'enveloppa de ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement.

-Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi mon amour.

-Merci joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi. D'ailleurs chéri Alice propose de nous garder James un soir afin que nous fêtions en amoureux ce PREMIER ANNIVERSAIRE.

-C'est une très bonne idée, on ira dîner et ensuite on pourrait passer la soirée en amoureux et pour l'occasion il faudrait garder ce costume d'agneau….

Juste le costume


End file.
